Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by HeydiGrey
Summary: Los sentimientos de Laurel hacia Bonnie crecen, ¿será capaz de atreverse a demostrarlos?. Spoiler: Vuelves a casa, ¿ha sido aquello una epifanía? Te preguntas, no Laurel fue más que eso, ha sido sido tu corazón que ha materializado los sentimientos.


Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

…

Despiertas, aquel pensamiento naciente quien sabe cuándo y reflexionado apenas hace días sigue ahí, desayunas, sales tomas el transporte a la facultad, un nuevo caso que Annalise ha tomado, cosas por resolver la presión de las otras materias, trabajas con los compañeros aquella tarde pero el pensamiento sigue ahí no desaparece.

Entonces ella llega_, ¡Buenos días Bonnie!_ menciona Connor arrogante ella no responde más que con aquella mirada endurecida por algo, que quieres descubrir que quieres reparar aunque tú no hayas sido causante. La ves entrar se queda inmóvil en el cuadro de la puerta de madera entre sus brazos abraza un portafolio. Delineas con tus ojos el contorno de sus labios carmín, te preguntas si su cabello rubio es igual de suave como te lo imaginas, tus ojos pasan rápidamente por su cuello observando los lunares en este, en tu mente palabras forman una definición sobre ella que reza: tan llena de clichés, rubia, labios carmín, perfecto estilo, elegancia en modesta cantidad ¿que habrá detrás de eso? Mueres de ganas por averiguarlo. Vuelves la mirada a la suya cuando con una frase llena de ironía te saca de tu éxtasis.

Han estudiado hasta tarde, todos se han ido solo has quedado tú y Wes revisando algunas notas de la clase de agravios. Pasas por el escritorio de Annalise, alguien dentro solloza que claramente no es tu temible profesora, la puerta está entre abierta. Lo dudas al principio pero entras y la vez parada de espaldas al escritorio con la cabeza agachada sumida en algo que no entiendes en algo que ignoras, que es difícil predecir, la sientes tan vulnerable y sientes en ti una gran necesidad de protegerla. Te quedas inmóvil, pero algo te hace después de segundos caminar hasta ella con pasos leves que por un momento te sientes caminando sobre el aire, dejándote llevar no por tu cuerpo ni por tu mente, si no por tu alma. El alma esa que apenas tiene independencia para dejarte tomar decisiones tan solo algunas veces sin pedir permiso al cuerpo ni a la mente. Bonnie se da cuenta de que estas allí, alza la mirada no dices ninguna palabra ella tampoco dice nada. El maquillaje se le ha corrido, se lleva las manos a la cara como si con aquello quisiera ocultar toda la vergüenza que siente, todo aquello por lo que antes a sentido vergüenza, que tú no tienes idea de que sea pero que ella siente como si apenas estuviera superando. Te acercas, sabes bien que tus intensiones no son hacerlo como una amiga pero ¿ella lo sabe? Pero ¡Oh Laurel! ahora no importa has entrado a ese terreno. De repente tus manos están tomándola a ella de los brazos y los bajas despacio, no es que quieras verle vulnerable solo quieres admirarla. ¿De dónde has sacado tanto valor, chica tímida? Siquiera lo sabes pero es algo que se siente bien afrontar a aquello interpuesto entre el valor y el miedo para caminar hacia donde el valor se encuentra abrazarle y hacer una fiesta con él.

Tu mirada se encuentra con sus ojos tristes, le sonríes, ella no responde pero tampoco se incomoda. . Una de tus manos viaja hacia su mejilla, te acercas. Demasiado. Puedes sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros. Tus labios claman que apagues aquel fuego que has creado en ellos, te sientes atraída a sus labios carmín como si de imanes se trataran. Y entonces sin más vueltas te ves besándola, ella te corresponde, cierras los ojos, ladeas el rostro para hacerlo más profundo. Diciéndole con eso de que estas ahí con ella, diciendo con cada roce cuanto te importa. Un beso lento, sensual, sin llegar a lo pasional. Te separas, la respiración ha comenzado a faltar y ¿ahora? Una sonrisa se instala en tu rostro, te das la vuelta para irte antes de llegar a la puerta volteas por arranques del destino para volverte a encontrar con su mirada, pero esta vez sus ojos tristes aunque siguen ahí en sus labios se dibuja una amplia sonrisa que podías decir ha sido la más bonita que has visto en tu vida.

Vuelves a casa, ¿ha sido aquello una epifanía? Te preguntas, no Laurel fue más que eso, ha sido sido tu corazón que ha materializado los sentimientos.


End file.
